


Teacher!?

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, vixxmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: Taekwoon is a new teacher but due to his young looking face, he was often mistaken.





	Teacher!?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this prompt : https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=67870#cmt67870  
> This work is done for the Vixxmas fest.

Yet another time Taekwoon had to take out his ID to for buying drinks. He's nearing 30 and yet he is mistaken for a minor.

He anyways hands his ID nonchalantly and watches the shocked face of the guy at the counter. He makes eye contact with Taekwoon before looking back down and handing the ID card back to him.

"I'm very sorry. It's just that.."

"I look young. I know." Taekwoon repeats once again.

"Sorry." The guy apologizes and Taekwoon forgives him. He wasn't like those who tried to go further saying some dumb stuff which would always be proved wrong in the end.

People age goddammit. They don't look younger as they grow.

Taekwoon groans as soon as he's out of the store. He thinks about how his voice is also soft and high-pitched, which is even a bigger disadvantage for him.

A buzz in his pocket rips him out of his depressing thoughts. He takes out the phone and smiles at the contact : 'Yeonnie'. With a jolly mood, he takes the call.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Hakyeon screams through the phone and Taekwoon is already ticked.

"How about buying the drinks yourself next time?!" Taekwoon shouts back.

"Again?" Hakyeon asks, his voice suddenly calm. It was strange to Taekwoon. Almost.

"Yeah. Again." Taekwoon mocks and starts walking in the direction of Hakyeon's apartment.

"You can't blame them now, can you? You're just so pretty and cute, it's easy for anyone to mistake you as a minor." Hakyeon reasons since he too was one of them.

"Oh yeah. And my body says nothing for itself?" Taekwoon asks, annoyed just he always is about this lifelong topic.

"Don't kid me Woonie, after graduation, you stopped going to the gym and all muscle you had, fortunately, became softie pie." Hakyeon says and Taekwoon has no argument against this. He pinched his stomach gently before groping it a little and then coming back to his senses that he was still in public.

"Why does this happen to me?" Taekwoon says, a bit depressed over the fact that he couldn't get rid of this trouble of his easily. He accidentally bumps into someone and apologized immediately.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" The man yells and he walks off. Taekwoon sighs heavily before Hakyeon speaks again. He'd forgotten about that.

"Why are you sighing as if you got fired? Chill, it's just external features. Your personality is that of a grandpa." Hakyeon jokes to cheer him up and it works as Taekwoon smiles. "I never fail to make you smile."

Hakyeon's voice sounds closer for some reason.

Taekwoon searched around and finds a familiar face behind him.

"Hakyeon!" Taekwoon exclaims and hugs the older who is caught in surprise and was about to fall along with Taekwoon.

"Hey. We're still in public." Hakyeon says only for his own good since he himself loves to see the younger embarrassed. Taekwoon gave him the reaction he wanted; red face and eyes wider before scurrying himself out of Hakyeon's embrace who wouldn't let go. He was struggling to break free but the older only enjoyed it. (He was always a sadist of some sort)

"I'm sorryy, now let goo." Taekwoon whines and finally is freed after getting some more attention. He gives a quick glare at Hakyeon while the other grins at him. He walks towards the road but halts when he sees the traffic lights are red. He sighs at himself for missing the green light. "Couldn't you wait a bit longer?" Taekwoon asks with annoyance identified in his tone.

"I wasn't home." Hakyeon answers.

"What?"

"I wasn't home when you called." Hakyeon answers again.

"So, if I didn't get into that trouble I wouldn't find you home?"

"Nope." Hakyeon answers a bit too cheerfully for Taekwoon's liking.

"Next time, you're buying the drinks." Taekwoon states and starts walking as soon as the light turns green.

They drink till midnight despite the fact that Taekwoon is going to a new school tomorrow.

Actually, that's the main reason why they had drunk in the first place. Hakyeon had gotten that class for only before going back to his original one. He warned Taekwoon about particular students but Taekwoon was too drunk to process a thing. However, he does have a plan for tomorrow.

He plans on being in the class without the students' notice.

Why?

Cuz he's drunk at the moment

The night ended with Taekwoon promising himself to go with his idea and he went as far as typing it down on his phone about it. Hakyeon just laughed at everything Taekwoon did; that also includes the younger puking in his toilet as soon as he became sober that night.

\-------------------------------

Taekwoon woke up since his brain was being rung like a school bell. Groans were escaping at every movement he made. He tried to be as quiet as possible so as to not wake Hakyeon. He was successful and got out of the house with little struggle.

He took some medicine from the kitchen, just hoping that he hadn't taken all of Hakyeon's stock. He pops two of the pills into his mouth and scrunched his face at the bitter taste before fumbling in his bag for the water bottle. The light had turned green and he started walking blindly. He finally got the bottle out when he was at the sidewalk. But he hadn't paused for drinking and that caused him to bump into someone, spilling water on himself. He got even more pissed when the person didn't even apologize. Grumbling, he drank and shut the bottle securely since he doesn't want his stuff getting wet because of his own careless mistake.

Reaching school was like an achievement. He goes to the principal's office to do the necessary formalities before going to the staff room and waiting for a scene.

"JUNG TAEKWOON!" Hakyeon's scream resounded throughout the school and Taekwoon ignores it as he asks for his place. To his luck, it was on the window side. The staff room door opened too loudly and it had everyone looking at that direction, where there was a furious Hakyeon. Taekwoon sunk into his seat before wondering whether he could survive if he jumps from here.

"Where is he!?" Hakyeon asks to the whole room and their eyes point at the seat near the window that looks empty. Hakyeon smiles evilly before stomping his way to Taekwoon's doom.

Taekwoon doesn't know what he was expecting but it definitely wasn't as light as a hit of the corner of something. The object is held before him before realization hits him - He had forgotten his phone at Hakyeon's place.

"Th-Thank you." Taekwoon curses himself for stuttering and becoming a bit pink but when his eyes meet with Hakyeon's, he relaxes by a lot.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Hakyeon complains.

"I thought you might've not been feeling well." Taekwoon gives an excuse but Hakyeon doesn't take it.

"You also drank, hell, more than me."

To Taekwoon's fortune, the class bell rings and few teachers start to exit the staff room to go to their respective classes.

"Let's go now." Taekwoon says, thanking the bell for doing its job.

"You didn't get the batch?" Hakyeon asks and Taekwoon takes few seconds before realizing what the other was talking about.

"No. They said I'll get it in a few days." Taekwoon answers.

"I see. Well then, good luck on your first day!" Hakyeon ran off to his class while Taekwoon walked slowly. He wasn't assigned as a class teacher yet so for now, he can only teach his subject.

\-----------------------

It was break time and Taekwoon couldn't even walk without looking tired. He never knew that handling students could be this tiring. At least he managed to get everyone to listen. Hakyeon noticed this and decided that he would take Taekwoon to eat out in the students' area.

At first, Taekwoon was delighted to be invited for food. He took his own lunch and followed Hakyeon like a child only to freeze when they reached their destination. Taekwoon looked at him in fear and rejection but apparently, Hakyeon was being blinded by his own smile.

They ate while talking about their day so far but Taekwoon was having an unsettling feeling in his gut. He told Hakyeon about it and the latter said that it might be because of spoiled food, but that just didn't make any sense to Taekwoon.

In the midst of their lunch, Hakyeon phone rang and after he ended the call, he told Taekwoon that he needed to go. Taekwoon was reluctant to let him leave but he hadn't a good reason to keep him. So, he just watched Hakyeon leave while being watched.

He felt uncomfortable but his food was calling out to him. He tried his best to ignore the eyes on him and began to eat his food. But he had the hardest time swallowing when he felt a peculiar, a piercing gaze on him. Its like he was being sniped.

He continued eating as a distraction but only had more problems as he felt the gaze and a few more eyes behind him.

A hand on his shoulder made him squeak. He hesitatingly looked back to find the source only to increase fear.

"Hey, are you new?" A tall student with ginger swept hair and intimidating eyes asks him. Taekwoon couldn't even form a reply in his current condition. "Are you deaf? I asked you a fucking question." He said with a louder volume. Taekwoon flinched but still couldn't form a reply. "Not gonna reply, eh? Perhaps a 'touch' will make you talk."

The ginger head swung his arm back and Taekwoon had already shut his eyes tight before having a stinging pain on his jaw and falling off his seat as well. He looked back at the student with one eye open and felt himself being yanked by the collar and the button ripped off due to the rough grip of the latter.

"What is it? Still can't talk?" Taekwoon manages to at least claw at the latter's hand.

He was overwhelmed. They weren't alone but among almost the whole school and nobody even tried to stop whatever was going on. There was another punch flown to his stomach. "Talk goddammit! Just talk!" The ginger head screams at Taekwoon's face who was helpless.

"Yah! Which dog's barking!?" A voice sounded from somewhere in the cafeteria. Both Taekwoon and the ginger head loo towards the right to find a young man, a student with a child-like face. Taekwoon felt the ginger head searing by the stronger grip on his collar which resulted in it tearing a bit more.

Taekwoon is thrown back against the bench, hissing at the pain inflicted by the edge. He doesn't get up though, he finds the young student, sharp nose, youthful eyes, tall build brunette walking towards their direction. He walks up to them and the ginger head was about to hit him but was instead blocked.

"Why're you even picking on a weakling?" The brunette asks the ginger head and Taekwoon would scowl at him but not in his current condition.

"He wasn't answering, you deaf shit." The ginger head replies as he retreats his hand back.

"Maybe he's mute?" The brunette snickers.

"You clearly saw he was talking with Hakyeon-nim, or are you blind as well?" This time the brunette glares at the ginger head, who only rolls his eyes in turn. The brunette finally makes eye contact with Taekwoon who had been staring at them the whole time. He smiled politely and crouched down to be on the same level as Taekwoon.

"Hey there, I'm sorry for my friend's rough approach. You see, he doesn't have anyone but me so he doesn't know how to befriend someone properly." Taekwoon was flabbergasted.' What sort of approach contains a punch!?'

He closes his eyes for a brief moment to calm himself only to snap it open when he feels a gentle hold of his jaw. The brunette had his jaw between his fingers and was inspecting the part of his face with what Taekwoon would term as a sympathetic expression.

"Tch. He fucking bruised your pretty face." The brunette curses. He stands up and pats the ginger heads shoulder and Falcon Punch! (sorry) The whole cafeteria gasps and so does Taekwoon.

"You bruised his pretty face you dumb shit!" The brunette yells and fear is back inside Taekwoon. He stands up with difficulty and runs away from the cafeteria to wherever far his legs would take him.

His sprint only stopped when he tripped over the air as well as syncing with the end of break bell. He stayed on the grass, not giving a damn about anything else but to catch his breath. He sat up with the help of the wall and stared at the tree in front of him. It was strangely calming. After he caught his breath, he looks around to find himself in a place he has no idea about. He stands up with difficulty, all the pain is rushing through his body now but he has to at least reach the staff room and hopefully find Hakyeon to take a leave for the day.

He's had enough for a day.

He walks on hopelessly in the campus, looking at all directions for the staff room. Damn his sense of direction and damn the school for being so big.

"Hey, you! What are you doing outside in class hours!?" The voice of a man, guessed as the P.E teacher echoed in the hallway and Taekwoon couldn't be any happier. The older man walked towards him and he stood there with a big smile. He bows and it catches the man off guard. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I apologize sir, but I am the new teacher, Jung Taekwoon." Taekwoon introduces himself and does a handshake, with the taller and stronger man. One could see the evident blush on his cheek when he made eye contact with the older.

"Ooh! Newbie! Nice to finally see you. I've been wanting to greet you but I was on duty. I'm Shin Sungjin." Sungjin shakes Taekwoon's hand with great enthusiasm that it was almost too much to handle.

"Ahh, yes. Nice to meet you too." Taekwoon replies with his voice quivering at the beginning.

"By the way...what are you doing here?" Sungjin asks with curiosity and Taekwoon flushes in embarrassment.

"I-I got lo-lost..." Taekwoon stutters out and Sungjin blinks. Taekwoon prepared himself for the coming laugh.

But it never came.

"Is that so? Well, come along with me." Sungjin started walking and Taekwoon started to walk along with him. They talked about stuff in general, things two friendly strangers would talk about. Taekwoon blindly follows until they reach the P.E shed.

"Sir, we were supposed to go to the staf-" Taekwoon's words were cut off by a yelp when he was pulled inside and was slammed against the wall. He was about to scream but a hand being slapped on his mouth prevented him from doing so.

His felt fabric being tied around his held up wrist. As soon as the latter took off his hand from Taekwoon's face, the younger scrunched in disgust. The smell of alcohol hit him too strong for him to even think straight. After all, he was very much sensitive to alcohol.

He struggled but it only earned him a punch to the ribs. However as soon as he felt his belt being unbuckled, he was thrashing around until the latter bent him down and knee kicked him at the stomach. Taekwoon let out a choked and pained sound as he was thrown to the ground. His back hit the balls rack painfully, surely to bruise. By the time Taekwoon opens his eyes, the man is already above him. He crouched down and grabbed Taekwoon's chin to examine his face.

"Such a beauty. Definitely a turn on." Sungjin slurs his words and Taekwoon shakes his head as much as possible with the grip he was in.

"Please! No!" Taekwoon exclaims desperately but the latter only smirks.

"Even your cries make me excited." He whispers to Taekwoon and licks his ear. Taekwoon felt like cutting it off now. Sungjin makes an attempt to unbutton Taekwoon shirt but gets frustrated and rips it off. Taekwoon watches his buttons roll on the floor before they become unmoving.

He became numb, more like he forced himself to become because of all that was happening. However, the disgusting, forced, inappropriate, crude touches only made him hyper-aware of everything. He let out silent sobs, knowing well that his voice wouldn't be heard.

Just as soon as Sungjin reached for his pants, Taekwoon got a sudden surge of hope, the only thing he could cling onto before it disappears. He screams out loud, having the slightest hope that someone, someone would hear him.

To his blessed fortune, the door was slammed open and the two occupants whipped their attention to the new person.

It was the brunette from before!

"What's going on here?" He asks before looking at a familiar face which was red and teary, filled with horror but eyes looking at him like as if he was some sort of superhero. He figures out what's going on.

He walks towards them and the other man, who looked like shit to him, stood up and was about to attack him but the brunette was a bear.

There is a higher chance of being molded by a bear than being struck by a bolt of lightning. (Worry not, nobody dies.)

The drunk fell flat on the floor, unconscious and unmoving. The brunette took a look at the pretty guy. He was trembling. Feeling more than one feeling, he took off his own jacket and gently placed it upon the trembling man's body. The raven jolted up but relaxed when he saw that it was just the brunette.

"Let's go to the infirmary for now." The brunette says and the other nods. He tries to stand up but lost balance to which the brunette reacted quickly and caught him. "Don't move. I'll carry you." It sounded like a command and Taekwoon did as he was told. However, the little yelp escaping from his lips couldn't be helped when he was lifted off the ground too quick for his brain to process. He was being carried in the bridal style and it made him blush, hoping that the other wouldn't see it, he places his head at the crook of the brunette's neck. He felt good for some reason.

By the time they had reached the infirmary, Taekwoon was already asleep in his arms. He hoped that the doctor was inside so that he could do a check but at the same time, he didn't want to answer any questions of the doctor.

 

He wasn't present in the room.

 

After he placed the sleeping man on the bed, he noticed that his hands were tied. He took it off and hissed at the angry red marks on the latter's delicate wrist. He looked at the serene face of the sleeping raven and felt confused how calm he looked after such a horrible incidence.

His confusion was quickly cut off when the raven thrashed his head along with cries of telling someone to stop.

"Poor thing." The brunette mumbles.

The door of the infirmary opens and the brunette immediately stood up.

"Sanghyuk, if you're sleeping here once again, I swear I'll lock the room from now on." The doctor pulls the only drawn curtain and sees Sanghyuk standing and behind him was a lump...

 

Is that a body?

 

"WHO'D YOU MURDER??" Jaehwan screams and Sanghyuk clasps a hand over the older's mouth to shut his loud mouth.

"Shh. He's asleep!" Sanghyuk whisper yells and Jaehwan nods after understanding. Sanghyuk trusted him and removed his hand from his mouth and rubbed it against his pants.

"Who is it?" Jaehwan asks lowly this time.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure he's new. I saw him with Hakyeon during the break." Sanghyuk says, recalling the incidence earlier in the morning and grimacing at his childish behavior. He was jealous of some new guy just because he was a threat in taking away Sanghyuk's 'Teachers' Favourite' title.

"That's Hakyeon teacher to you. Anyways, what happened to him?"

"He was about to be raped."

"SAY WHAT!?" Jaehwan yells again and this time the raven on the bed makes a reaction. They both freeze on their spots before sighing in relief when they realized that it was just a shift.

Jaehwan looked at the raven hair's face and becomes wide-eyed, making Sanghyuk confused in the process.

"What?" Sanghyuk asks.

"You never told me it was Jung Taekwoon!" Jaehwan exclaims again and this time, they both got a mini heart attack by the abrupt sitting up of the raven.

"Yes?" Taekwoon says with his voice dripping with fatigue.

'Did this guy have a wake-up call whenever his name is called?' Both Jaehwan and Sanghyuk wondered.

"Where...am I?" Taekwoon asked mostly to himself as he looked around the unfamiliar room.

"You're in the infirmary." Sanghyuk answers to his curiosity to which Taekwoon reacted with shock.

"Class!" He exclaims and gets off the bed too quickly causing dizziness and stumbling before Jaehwan caught him.

"Calm down. Take rest." Jaehwan tries to convince.

"But today's the-"

"Hush! Sanghyuk, go inform someone that Taekwoon is unwell and will take his leave for the day." Jaehwan says and Sanghyuk goes out to carry out Jaehwan's orders.

"I can still take classes, you know."

"Bullshit you can. I will have to check your damages first... Strip." Jaehwan says and Taekwoon immediately flushes.

"W-wh-what!?" He flushes and stutters and Jaehwan chuckles.

"So cute. Take off your clothes so that I can tend to your wounds, dear." Jaehwan repeats along with additions. Taekwoon blushes harder at the nickname before turning to his back and hesitantly taking off his clothes; which didn't take much time, given the fact that his clothes were already ripped apart.

The damages were worse than what Jaehwan thought. He identified horrid bruises that had been guessed was caused by getting hit harshly by corners or edges. There was one at his back, extending from his waist to above the hip. And another one was near the shoulder blades.

"Turn around." Taekwoon flinched at the tone change of the doctor.

There was a lighter purple bruise forming at the ribs which looked like it would hurt at the side with every turn of the torso. He just noticed the swollen part of Taekwoon's pink face. What an ugly mark on that beautiful face.

"You need lots of treatment. Should I start from the front or back?"

"What's easier?" Taekwoon asks.

"Considering your condition, none." Jaehwan answered truthfully, not even trying to hide the fact that Taekwoon was injured badly.

"Then...the front." Taekwoon answers after contemplating for a moment.

"Please wait on the bed." Jaehwan tells the raven before going out of the curtains to rummage for the required materials.

During the whole treatment, Jaewhan was almost continuously cursing about the marks and also asked who had done it. But Taekwoon wouldn't dare to speak a word; first for protecting, and second because he thought that a wrong word might anger the doctor further.

Sleepiness started to take in again and he was dozing off while the doctor treated his back. He tried his best to not fall asleep while the latter was working hard. But to go against his wish, his world turns dark after he heard his name being yelled by what he identified as Hakyeon's voice.

\---------------------

When he woke up, he found himself under a familiar roof which was sky blue with clouds having smiley faces. He gets up slowly and feels the pain kicking into his brain. He winces and groans whilst trying to stand up.

As soon as he got up on his two foot, the door opens and Hakyeon was bringing in a tray with many things. He saw Taekwoon out of bed and stomped forward, ready to throw the man on the bed an probably tie him up as well. But before he could touch the raven, the other quickly sat down. He smiles at him and the younger tries to return it but awkwardly.

"Have these. I'll find the medicine." Hakyeon hands him the tray and leaves the room after turning the light on. There was porridge with dices of different vegetables. He also got a small jar of honey and a water bottle.

Taekwoon dug up on the food with no further delay. He was amazed by the taste of the porridge.

Though Hakyeon wasn't a good cook, there are some things he is good at making.

Hakyeon enters the room not long after and chuckles at the way Taekwoon was devouring his food.

Taekwoon would have asked for a second if not for the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He takes the medication that Hakyeon gave him and asks Hakyeon for the tiniest spoon in the house.

Though confused, Hakyeon fulfills the younger one's request.

He later learns that Taekwoon is a person to have honey little by little.

\---------------------

Taekwoon wakes up to Hakyeon sleeping beside him.

Don't get the wrong idea. He was just sleeping there so that Taekwoon doesn't escape anywhere.

But the futile attempt made Taekwoon chuckle lowly. He slowly and stealthily removed the blankets off himself and put a pillow to replace his place. He got his clothes and changed into them quietly and quickly.

Before he left the room, he looked at Hakyeon in an apologetic way, though Hakyeon wouldn't see it. He grimaced at the pillow that Hakyeon hugged tightly when he was looking at him. One, he thinks that he was better than the pillow. Two, ouch.

Taekwoon was about to escape soundless.

But that wouldn't define Jung Taekwoon.

He, god knows how, but he stepped on a Lego piece and let out a yelp. 

Where did the Lego piece come from?

Well, that was when the morning before yesterday, Hakyeon's sister dropped her son with him for a few hours. The kid was playing with Lego, which was building and scattering all around the place. Hakyeon had stepped on them quite a few times, so that's one minus of his fears. Later that day, during the night, Taekwoon came over, and since he was too lazy to clean, he just put the pieces somewhere in his room. 

Hence, Taekwoon is where he is now. A foot in his hands, his back pressed against the door as he watches Hakyeon move around the bed in horror. He holds his breath so as to not have Hakyeon waking up.

By all gods' blessings, Hakyeon was just shifting. Taekwoon got out of the room and out of the apartment with a bitch of a pain in his leg. Damn Lego!

He cripples his way to the school, to which he gets judgemental eyes staring at him. When he goes to the staff room, all the teachers look at him in surprise.

"What happened?" Taekwoon couldn't help but ask and a teacher nearby happened to hear him.

"Jaehwan announced you were injured and that you were also granted days off until you heal. But...here you are." The art teacher tells him.

"J-Jaehwan did?"

"Yeah, Hakyeon was the one who went to the principal." She says.

"Oh god." Taekwoon moans out while dragging his palm down his face. "Thank you for informing me." With that, Taekwoon exited the room and headed to the principal's office.

\----------------------------

The first bell rang and Taekwoon heaved out a sigh. Principal Oh was a nice man, but Taekwoon couldn't help but be nervous. He had to apologize for all the trouble but Mr.Oh still wasn't convinced and insisted to let Taekwoon rest but Taekwoon didn't want to ruin his impression. He tried his best to remain calm and not to break down and thankfully, he got through alright. He walks abnormally to his class with Hakyeon in mind. That guy will be breathing fire when they meet.

Pushing that aside, he takes a deep breath before opening the door to his new class.

\------------------------

Hyuk's attention is immediately drawn to the door. There was something going on about a new teacher. Oh how much he will be wagging his tail for the teacher. He was a teacher's pet. Well, something along the lines.

However, when he saw the door open to Taekwoon, he couldn't believe his eyes. He pushed his glasses up his nose but still, he sees Taekwoon. Did that guy affect him so much that his vision is betraying his own brain?

He takes off his glass and Taekwoon stands at the table and starts his introduction.

"Good morning class. I am Jung Taekwoon, your new teacher. Please take good care of me."

No way.

Taekwoon was a teacher?!

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus starts the circle of Taekwoon and Sanghyuk, but the end of this bullshit if a story. Thank you for reading and please do comment.


End file.
